


Like Thunder and Lighning and the Incoming Storm

by deaddoh



Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Gen, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Kinda?, Prose Poem, but of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: Karasuno's boys' volleyball team might seem like crows, in their loud laughs and energetic personalities. They're really like a storm, a powerful hair-raising thing collecting right over your head.
Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Like Thunder and Lighning and the Incoming Storm

Everyone says Karasuno is like a murder of crows. Chaotic, but organized in a way that makes sense for them only. But instead, Kageyama sees his team as a storm.

It starts as a cloudy day, sometimes surprising, sometimes not. But what no one expects is that the clouds become a storm. A raging thing with green-tinted clouds that really look like it could be the beginnings of a tornado.

He sees himself and Sugawara-san as lightning, the sign of danger. A lot of people dismiss it because they hope it’s far away, counting the seconds before the thunder rumbles.

Instead, the thunder, Hinata, Tanaka-san, Azumane-san, follows quickly and sharply. The thunder booms, shaking the gymnasium, making the windows rattle. It makes people pay attention to the sudden clouds looming over their heads.

Even then, some people ignore the obvious signs of an incoming storm, even when it rains. Kageyama sees Tsukishima like the rain, ready to drench those caught unaware. He’s cold and firm, complementing Daichi-san and Nishinoya-san.

Once the storm has reached its peak, people finally look to the sky and see the swirling clouds, sees the flashes of lightning, the rolling thunder. While Daichi-san and Nishinoya-san’s defense isn’t like Hinata’s thunder, quick and sharp, their’s is more solid and deep. It tells their opponents that they’re not going anywhere soon.

Just like Kageyama and Sugawara-san, Yamaguchi’s serve is a warning, a strike of lighting where it hurts the most.

Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei are like the wind, pushing the storm, pushing Karasuno to places they’ve never been. They add to the storm, making it twist into itself, fuel itself with its own air and heat.

But Hinata isn’t like any other thunder, sometimes he’s like lightning. Kageyama and Hinata’s quick set strikes like lightning and crashes like thunder. It sets fire to the opponent’s defense and opens it up to the rain.

In the end, Kageyama concludes that Karasuno might move like crows, but they play like a storm, not just mobbing their opponents, but ruining them.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write!


End file.
